twdsplatterpunkfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Jones
Morgan Jones '''is a character in ''The Walking Dead: Splatterpunk'', first introduced in '''"Days Gone Bye", in the sub-chapter Four. Morgan is the husband of Jenny, and is the father of one son, Duane. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, the Jones family lived in a town called Perch Point. Morgan drove Duane to elementary school when Jenny had to go in to work early. Besides that, not much is known about Morgan's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse "Days Gone Bye" When the initial outbreak began, Perch Point was greatly affected by the swarms of walkers, and was quickly overwhelmed. The Jones family loaded everything they could from their home into their car and drove away. They tried to get to the safe-zone in Atlanta, but the highways were jammed, so they drove into Rick's hometown, only to find the undead there as well. Sometime before Morgan stumbled upon the vacant Drake residence, Jenny Jones was bitten by a walker. Reacting quickly, Morgan found an abandoned home to settle down in, and cared for Jenny until she passed away. After that, he threw her out into the world to reanimate. When on supply-runs, Morgan and Duane encountered other survivors and took them in. Those included Bebe, Tina, Wallace Temple, Zack Remington, and Cindy. Morgan, Bebe and Wallace went on a supply run in town to search for food and ammunition when they stumbled upon an unnamed motel. Inside the motel was a man asking for help, so they brought him back to their safehouse. The man decided to steal from the group, and Morgan sent him on his way. After Rick awoke from his month-and-a-half long coma, he found his way to his neighborhood where Duane whacked him in the back of the head with a shovel, thinking he was a walker. Morgan implied that the man was alive, and he and Bebe took him inside and laid him on the couch in the living room. After being introduced to the man named Rick Grimes, he taught Duane and Rick how to kill walkers. The next morning, their friend Cindy passed away from a zombie bite, and when she reanimated as a walker, he witnessed Bebe shoot her in the head. When Tina runs away with one of their guns, he, Rick, Duane and Bebe search for her while Zack and Wallace search another part of the neighborhood. They find her trying to fend off a swarm of walkers coming out of the Donovan residence. Morgan helps in the effort to save Tina, and manages to kill several walkers. He witnessed Bebe putting down the zombified Donovan children. After that, everyone returned to the safehouse. Morgan is present for Cindy's burial. When Rick takes the group to the station, Morgan drives him. There, he stocks up on guns, ammo and supplies before witnessing Rick put down one of his fellow officers who had reaniamted. Morgan and the group drive away, leaving Rick and supposedly returning to the safehouse. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Morgan has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia *Morgan drives a 1974 Toyota Land Cruiser. Category:Splatterpunk Characters Category:Unknown Category:Protagonists